Princess Elizabeth the Hedgehog
Info Name: Elizabeth Gender: Female Species: Hedgehog Age: 17 Eye Color: Red Height: 3'3 Birthplace: Soleanna Castle Weight: Secret Occupation: Princess, Spy/Secret Agent(currently) Ability type: Speed and Power Backstory She was born Elizabeth I in Eleweth, which was East of Mobius. During an unnamed war, Khalil saved 5 year old Elizabeth and 2 year old Lillian. Elizabeth and her baby sister were living with their grandparents in the countryside since Khalil was placed in a trauma therapy facility. At age 7, Elizabeth was lead into a false friendship by a 6-year old Fiona Fox, but Elizabeth was merely hurt by that when the truth came out. Elizabeth bit her in order to protect her little sister. Elizabeth ran home with her carrying Lillian, but Elizabeth was crying and told her grandfather that she bit Fiona due to Fiona tormenting Lillian. Elizabeth's grandmother was shocked when she heard about it, but her grandfather slightly argued that she was defending Lillian because her grandfather said she had the courage to do so. At age 17, Elizabeth and Lillian went back to their real home in Eleweth, in which shortly afterward, Elizabeth gave her throne to a now 14 year old Lillian. Lillian was a bit shocked at this, but she accepted it. When Elizabeth was on the castle balcony, she was placed in a real friendship with who we know as Rouge the Bat. Elizabeth wanted to become a treasure hunter and a spy as well, but when Elizabeth was taken to G.U.N HQ, Elizabeth started to have a very big rivalry with Agent Topaz. Rouge went to the Commander and asked that Elizabeth get Topaz's place as a secret agent, but after talking with the Commander, Elizabeth was covered in scratches. Rouge yelled at Topaz for harming Elizabeth and as the result, Topaz got fired from her job, but when Topaz was walking home, she had gotten abducted and killed. Elizabeth was welcomed into Team Dark by Shadow the Hedgehog and E123-Omega, after being hired. When on a mission with Rouge the Bat to retrieve the Scepter of Darkness, she and Rouge were held hostage near Eggman's base in White Acropolis. Shadow had gotten them out of there, only to get hugged by Elizabeth, along with a kiss on the forehead from her as well. When they arrived at Kingdom Valley, Eggman wanted the Scepter back, but in the process Elizabeth was hit in midair, only for Shadow to catch her yet not the Scepter. Upon Mephiles' resurrection, she became a victim of Mephiles' lust for her. She was returned safely to Shadow by Silver the Hedgehog, before the boss fight. Elizabeth was very scared of what could happen if Mephiles destroyed time and space as they know it. Elizabeth was held hostage by Mephiles at the second bossfight but was saved by Shadow. After some missions after that, Elizabeth fell head over heels for musician Shikao the Hedgehog. She wanted to earn his trust, but Fiona was after him too. After a brief catfight, Elizabeth shoots Fiona in the heart for betraying the Freedom Fighters, and stabbed Fiona for luring her into a false friendship. Amazed by what she has done, Shikao claimed to Elizabeth that she saved his life. Likes Shadow(friend, although he is protecting her), Team Dark(her team), Rouge(her friend and partner), Omega, Amy, Freedom Fighters, bubble baths, Silver, Blaze, Cream, Shikao(love-interest). Dislikes Eggman (some), Eclipse, Mephiles, Rouge flirting with Shadow, traitors to the crown, Scourge, Fiona Fox, Agent Topaz, SWATbots, Lyric the Snake, Black Doom, being lied to, seeing her friends wounded and/or killed. Sexuality: Heterosexuality (Straight) Powers/Abilities Light Flash- Aims a bright gold-colored light flash that stuns a nearby enemy Kuchisake Slash- Brutally slashes an enemy's face with great impact HP Control- Drains Drains an enemy's HP Wipe Out- Destroys any enemy character with a flash of pink-colored light. Screw Kick- Kicks/Damages an enemy in midair Use of Firearms Weaknesses/Flaws ''' ''Any shiny object '' ''Her short temper '' ''her impatience '' ''She wears out after a certain amount of time '' ''She can easily get into fights against Fiona Fox '' ''She can lash out easily when angered or bothered too much ' '' '''Theme Song(s)' Bring Me to Life by Evanescence (Main theme) Voice Actress(es) Jennifer Love Hewitt(Sonic Underground-Sonic X) Jodi Benson(Sonic X-Sonic Colors) Amy Lee(Sonic Colors-present) Princessssssssssssss.png Category:Elizabeth the Hedgehog Category:Female Category:Princess Category:Royality